


Sired

by orphan_account



Series: Vampire Clint [46]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Immortality, Vampire Clint Barton, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 11:38:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5538443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Sired

When one turns a human into a vampire, the vampire becomes a sirerer.  
Clint has sired 15 vampires in all his time.  
He is their guide.  
Vampires can often make the use of sire bonds.  
These bonds are used to control the new vampires by the one that turned them.  
But Clint uses it to keep an eye on things and lives.  
Each of the person he has turned, visits him at least once a year.   
He is happy.  
He is an Alpha Vampire


End file.
